Flee
by Charan-Amaya
Summary: When Russia arrives in a panicked daze they'd never seen-the sisters and Baltics know something's wrong. So they run into the snow, into the unknown, a scarf binding them together, their only lifeline in a world of fearful white. No own Hetalia
1. Chapter 1

Toris knew there was something wrong when the Russian came rushing into the house, breathing heavily. Everyone of the household stopped and looked at the man who, for once, was out of breath, and looked wide-eyed and panicked. No one knew why until the man took a few seconds to regain speech. "W--we have to run! G-get your coats on, da. Bundle up--quick! Hurry!" It took not a moment for everyone to rush, gathering the clothing on.

The three Baltics, Russia's two sisters. The five of them quickly pulled on hats, coats, boots, gloves, and other items used to protect from the cold. While, the one that had rushed in was helping them pull on this and that when a pause occured in their rush. When they were ready, they were heading out the door when they saw the blizzard outside.

"W-we can't go out in that, we'll get lost!" A voice came from the six, and they saw the Russian's frown.

It was then the scarf he loved so dearly was taken off, and a loop and tie was upon each neck, starting at the back with Ukraine, and to himself. They were firm knots, each and every one of that surprisingly long train, and he looked at them, for once the smile gone, his features grim. "Grab to the person in front of you and hold onto the scarf, da. We're going to be running--try not to trip."

They didn't argue as the Russian took off, holding tightly to the fabric that bound them all together, rushing at a slower pace than he could so all of the others could keep up. He picking a path through the knee-deep snow, going as fast as he could as that freezing air and ice stung their faces, the wind robbing them of their warmth when it could. The cruelty of winter at its peak, wishing nothing but to lure them into the dark embrace of death.

It was a time after their start that the smallest of them all, Latvia, tripped and fell into the snow, stopping and jerking the line. "S-stop!" Was the cry from the front, and they all paused, but knew how dangerous it was when it was cold like this.

Quickly the Russian untied himself, going to the fallen shaking nation and lifting him up, getting him out of the scarf and into his arms, pressed against his chest to give warmth. The youngest clutched to the elder's chest, holding with all his might. It was quickly that he went and reattachted himself to the line--less than a minute and they were running again.

They soon realized why they were running as the sounds of gunshots were heard when the wind died somewhat. Everyone realized why Russia had gotten them from there. This was life or death, even for them.

Their running continued, until they were cold to the bone, sore beyond reason. Nothing but will kept the group going, it seemed. Their pace had not slowed, they had not given up. It was a surprise when a door was opened, and they were tugged almost violently inside. Ivan slammed the door shut. Latvia was set down, shaking and shivering, his lack of movement had caused him to be the coldest of all.

They all checked each other for frostbite, a fire or two lit, the cabin becoming bright. It was old, abandoned, and dusty as could be--but it seemed to be the only safe place for the moment. With some of the layers soon shed, several of them collapsed to the ground, huddling together to warm up as the room around them did too.

Ivan finally returned to them, slinking down a bit away from the group, catching his breath with his panting companions. The time without words was just filled with thoughts and questions, when finally someone had regained their breath.

"What happened...?" It was Toris who asked.

The Russian took a minute or two, regaining his breath. His smile did not return when he replied. "...I'm not sure, Toris." And even his voice, dark.

Ukraine was worried, fretful now. "W-what's going to happen to us, Little Ivan?"

His eyes closed, taking in more gulps of air to please his aching lungs. "We're going... to Siberia."

"S-siberia?!" A few of them gasped, knowing only the cold horrid tales that had always been told of that place--somewhere where the sun never shined.

"Why?" Was Eduard's question towards the Russian, having been the most defiant of them all.

There was a deep frown. "It's the only place we won't be found. This isn't a time to argue."

"W-will we be safe there?" Was the soft voice of the Latvian, almost crying at this situation.

Ivan didn't answer them, he looked away at the door.

"Will we?" Natalya joined in, not knowing if her brother could save them.

"...We will rest now, da. In three hours we'll start off again towards the next point."

Now the group had been given indirect, hidden words in those orders to not ask any more, so they curled up to sleep and rest themselves before another stretch would be taken to the cold depths of Russia. Fear laced their minds and hearts and they all fell to their exhaustion.

When they woke, they started off again with haste, running and following the Russian who knew this way for reasons unknown--but it was his own land he trekked, why would it be strange?

But, what would happen to them?

* * *

**Charan-Amaya: **So my friend suggested something--'Why not not continue a story until you get a certain amount of people that actually want you to write more'? So, that's what I'm going to do with this one--and if you suggest something--I MIGHT put that in there and give you credit for the woven-in-idea. So then. Want to know how many 'PLEASE CONTINUES' it'll be?

**FOUR.**

That's right, four and I'll spout out a new chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

They were quietly, quickly woken by the shakes of another. The dark of the room made sure they couldn't see, but they knew it was the Russian. The feeling of his large hands on their shoulders automatically woke them in alert. They had shoved, haphazardly, the cloths they had taken off hours ago. One-by-one they had a scarf wrapped around their necks, tied to make sure they couldn't get so lost and separated. Hands of various sizes gripped both to the person before, and then to that woven faded tan, almost white, almost pink depending on the light.

It was then they were quietly let out, into the snow once again. The wind had died from the hours ago, but there was not a single light around. They couldn't see--stumbling like blind mice in the world. All they had was Russia's lead to get them along their way, who seemed to know the path they were taking. Yet the ones that trailed behind, clutched tight in confusion but dared not ask a word about why, and anything else of this situation. All they had was to stew in fear and doubt, an unknowing ignorance that seized fear in these nations.

All they had now was Russia, the one that guided them through this snow and ice, the aura that came from him was their only comfort at this time. Only the feeling they got, the one that soon they'd be safe...

It was a strange feeling for the terrified Baltics, only knowing the cruelty the man before them had exuded more than once--that sadistic nature, that plastic smile, and that child-like face that held terror. His large being was something that scared them the most of all, but... they had no other choice now. Leaving at this point would be nothing short of suicide.

There were worse things than Russia, out in the cold. Belarus and Ukraine knew of one being, and more, that caused fear into Russia's heart. General Winter, that's... that's a creature that lingered, possibly looming near. When there was snow, when there was cold, that was what was always near, attached and attracted to the large, cold nation before their line.

Thoughts of fear of that being what might capture and ensnare them to the grave a death had to be pushed away, or they wouldn't be able to move on, would they?

It was another trek of hours through an endless black land, where snow crunched beneath their boots, and their warmth slowly slipped away into the night. There was not a star in the sky, that showed that soon it would once more snow upon them.

They didn't know how long it was until the snow did fall, but it brought chilling wind that further made them shiver and shake. Unlike in other places, they could not stop. Stopping meant freezing into blocks of ice that would be buried and never found in this world of black and white.

They didn't even realize when a door was opened, and they were all shoved inside it's confines, the door closed and eyes adjusting to the light. A man and woman, older people, rushed to them to help untangle them from that scarf, and help their shivering forms from their coats and boots, the gloves and hats, and everything else that wasn't their base clothing. It was all a blur as that elderly couple and Russia pushed them to sit by the fire, blankets coating them in a pile.

"Now, you need to all rest up--we'll take care of you, alright?" The old woman was off. The man still helping tuck the other nations in. Russia was at the door again, removing those excess, wet layers.

They watched the man as he straightened, looking at Russia. "When we heard the radio, we figured you'd come to us... Russia." There was a smile on the man's face, he looked... honored to have the nation in his home.

Ivan looked at the man, barely able to get a partial smile in place. "Thank you for taking us in, at least for the night, da... We have to be moving in the morning..."

The older man nodded, finishing his work with the shivering nations. "You're heading for Siberia, I take it?"

"Da."

"It's safest there, I doubt... he would let anyone go after you there."

There was a flash in the large nation's expression, so quick that only Toris understood what it meant, the others huddled back to the fire, warming slowly.

The old woman returned, setting trays with bowls of borsch pleantiful in them, the hot mixture being gratefully pushed down dry throats and into empty bellies. Glasses of warmed tea gratefully joining. She tended over them, made sure they were right, but only muttered a few words of thanks, trying to hear what the pair by the door were saying. Yet some of the conversation had been lost.

"...hopefully won't last too long, and we'll be back home in a few months, da. It's a waiting game."

The old man nodded to his country's words, as the rest of the excess as placed aside, and the wet garments gathered into Russia's arms despite the protests from the old man, but he soon gave in with a soft word from Russia, the two of them going off.

The old woman soon followed. "Dears, call me if you need something."

They couldn't hear anything else, they weren't meant to.

"I didn't hear why we're running." Came Estonia's voice at last, breaking that uncomfortable silence.

"I don't know why we're running, but... there has to be a perfectly logical reason for us going around like that." Ukraine's voice wavered a bit, she seemed close to crying. "...I-I... I'm scared..."

"We all are." Toris attempted to comfort everyone, looking back and forth at them. "B-but at least...t-there's a place for us to go to, to be safe at."

The tremblings from the youngest Baltic didn't stop, nor did Belarus's aura improve. Everyone soon fell into a melancholy state as they warmed before that large, dancing pile of flames. Nothing about this entire ordeal seemed right. All they knew is they were running from something, something, probably people, or even other natures, that had guns, shot, and wanted them dead. They were running from it, instead of staying and fighting...

That's what scared them the most.

Since when did Russia run?

* * *

**Charan-Amaya: **I'm sorry this chapter took longer than I expected to produce, I was shoved with a project over Socialism that, ironically, I have to spew about tomorrow to the class and I'm really still a bit unsure. . Okay, I'm freaking. Anyhoo with the speed of the next chapter you'll know how good/bad I did. Oh boy. Now, anyhoo--I got an exceeding of expectations on last chapter, so... Wow. That's why I didn't actually lolligag on this one. What? Four days isn't THAT bad...

Is it?

Anyhoo--for the next one that is actually a _little_ bit planned out, maaaybe. Depending... Well, on review goals?

**Four.**

**I mean I want 8 total.**

If you have any suggestions at all for ideas I could/might consider to put in and give credit for--please do share! I really would like to hear your suggestions!


	3. Chapter 3

They had desperately wanted to question Russia about why they were running, and the circumstances on their flee-mode that had currently dominated them for who-knows-how-long. Unfortunately they could not, considering the group of nations, after being fed and warmed, had fallen into a needing sleep after the exertion that had taken place.

No one but the three that had remained awake knew what had happened in the hours that those five, cuddled nations had slept. Especially since they were woken up by a procession of food. Wonderful, wholesome, good-smelling food. It was fresh and hot as the porridge and bread, with tea, was set on trays before these waking nations. All five of them woke up, and with just a little encouragement, ate their fill of the delicious meal.

The elderly couple waited until they were finished, before even bothering to speak to them at all.

"There's a few warmed baths ready, dears. We'll show you... But only four are ready, so, will the two darlings come with me?" The two girls, the darlings, got up and went off with the old women.

"You young men, come here... Do you mind staying, Lithuania?" When the nation shook his head that he didn't mind, the old man was off with the other two.

It left Lithuania with time to think, and worry about their future.

* * *

Ukraine and Belarus were led upstairs, the two females following quietly, not finding it appropriate to speak. Their current situation of fleeing away putting the girls on high-alert. Who wouldn't be, considering that the last time Ivan had ever run away was when they were just children--and that was from the Mongols. It had to be something like that, or even worse if they were running now. How could one of the strongest nations in the world be fleeing, unless it was something that dire?

Inside the nice little bathroom, were two large bathtubs almost steaming with heat. The old woman politely told them to leave their cloths outside the door to be washed before leaving the girls in peace.

"...I'm worried." Was Ukraine's statement, removing the holding-straps of her overalls. Her expression matched the truthfulness in her words--she was the emotional out of the two.

Belarus was removing her apron, her expression only changed by slightly furrowed brows. "I know, sister. I'm worried too... But, all we can really do is follow brother dearest."

The overalls and apron were being folded, the two having a similar undressing matter, considering the centuries they had living together, and Ukraine being like the mother neither of them ever had--but, they were nations. Nations didn't have parents...

The lucky ones at least got grandparents. All they had was each other, which at times, was more than some had themselves.

Shirt and dress removed, underthings folded, and all that clothing placed outside the door. Said door was then locked from the inside, thankfully having one just in case someone decided to wander. There was an unfortunate incident with Latvia walking in on Belarus and Ukraine one day--something that probably gave the poor dear such a fright! Especially considering the story from many years ago... That's for another time.

The two lowered themselves into the hot water, relief spreading over their aching muscels and joints, the hard trek of yesterday making itself known in their bodies. Who wouldn't be sore after all that running?

It was a delight to find little soaps for them, and shampoos, that they of course used to clense themselves. The two hadn't needed words to talk anymore, but, the two of them had never really needed words. Siblings had that kind of... way of things. They both knew each other's thoughts about the situation, the worry, the concern. Ukraine and Belarus knew that they couldn't really change the situation either, but could follow along and give what support they could to their brother. The frustration of not knowing was there, but considering it was their... brother, it was no surprise he wasn't telling them. He wasn't good at keeping track of keeping them informed after all.

Not to say that they didn't love Ivan, they did. He was their only brother, and even with his problems, and his.... issues... there wasn't any way they couldn't care for him. In the end, the three of them only had each other.

The water was going to turn cold, eventually, so the girls drained the tubs, which was polite and proper, and of course got into the towels set out for them, drying themselves of all that water that they hadn't managed to wipe off. It felt good to be nice and clean.

* * *

Eduard and Raivis were busy with their own bathing, the two brothers, found the situation quite awkward, especially when compared to the females above. This wasn't because they weren't that close or anything, they had spent most of their lives together, but they were males. Men being nude around each other was a terribly awkward thing, even if considering they were closer to each other, rather than with their third elder brother, Toris. (Ironically, they don't know yet of how far they drift apart).

They had followed the same instructions, given to them by the old man, and set to washing themselves with as little conversation as possible. No need to make things more awkward, especially when you're naked and bathing. Considering, that bathing is usually a more... personal practice more than anything else. They weren't Asian, or ancient as Rome or something! Public and togetherness bathing was not a usual practice.

Fine, dying of embarrassment was an option.

Their rushing through it to get out of this situation was probably heard. A thorough, but quick job to rid themselves of dirt and such, and they were in towels. Now just shifting awkwardly, and conversation finally coming.

"...I'm scared, Eduard... M-more scared of this, t-than of Ivan." The youngest of their little band of nations once more shivering.

Estonia had nothing he could really say to that, nothing that would truly offer the younger, shaking one any true comfort. For all his intellect, when it came to his shaking and crying brother, he was pretty useless.

"Are we going to be okay?" The soft, fearful, and childish tone that took place in Latvia's voice was heartbreaking.

"We'll be fine. We've survived worse, haven't we?" Ah, he hoped the youngest Baltic didn't see through the lie.

* * *

Lithuania was still downstairs, the old couple having come by carrying clothing, nothing else. He hadn't seen Russia either.

It was times, all alone, and feeling useless, that the bruenette's mind went to things that weren't so pleasant, especially when wondering about this situation, and what was going to happen to them.

It was interrupted by Russia, who had just come into the room, by the looks of him, he hadn't slept. At all. The concern from the territory came, as it always had for anyone. Toris's caring for people was a fault, sure, but not many people were as sweet and sensitive as he. The world would be better if there were more people like him.

"G-good morning Russia." Was all Toris was able to say, not really knowing what he could offer, considering the tension.

He was a little shocked when the large nation kneeled in front of his seated form, he was smiling, that fake smile that was hiding the truth underneath. His eyes glazed in that false cheer that covered the innocence and insanity beneath. Toris was almost afraid of what might come from this man, this unpredictable time-bomb he'd served for so many centuries.

"Make sure to keep them safe, da."

Toris could've sworn he heard unspoken words from the Russian, and all laced together:

__

Make sure to keep them safe, if I don't survive.

* * *

**Charan-Amaya: **So last chapter wasn't as good as the first, I'll admit that. I am not too impressed with it either, but I really hope that this chapter makes up for it. Yes, I know, reading this fanfic must be terribly frustrating when you don't know the 'why' in it, but you know pretty much everything else. I kinda used this chapter for more so of character developement, to kind and press on canon-closeness. Considering the webcomic seems to be a bit contradicting on the Baltics, considering at least Estonia and Latvia, until fleeing from Russia, had been almost always together (at least I think). Thie estrangedness with Toris, well, the joint-custody, and Russia taking away Toris later on, is understandable.

I don't really have anything on Belarus and Ukraine, but for my own purposes, they're like most siblings. You just _know_ them well enough to not need to talk sometimes.

You can ask about whatever.

So as per usual to my little trend, I don't feel like continuing untill I get **Three** more little tidbits. I just need to know people are actually interested.

I wouldn't mind some questions, I might actually answer them. -LE GASP-. I only explained this much because it's 3AM.

Read, Review, Relish! =D


	4. Chapter 4

Toris's shock to what he could... interpret from Russia was, of course, horrible. The large nation just straightened, loading and checking a gun, which he recognized as the AK-47. Of course Russia was very fond of a Russian-made weapon, especially one that shot so well and was so easy to care for. Why, it was another thing so dangerous about that nation he had served under for so many centuries. Not that he wasn't dangerous enough already.

"I'll be out making sure the area is clear for our travel in the next few hours, da." The Russian informed the nation, having the gun loaded. A smile was still on his lips, that twisted grin of his.

Only Toris would notice that the smile wasn't as large as it usually was, or that it didn't show to his eyes, the mirth was gone. Russia was worried, and he was trying to cover it up, wasn't he? He couldn't have mistaken what he had felt implied to him in that statement before, he just couldn't have! Not with Russia like this.

A little voice in the back of his mind would've asked 'Why care for your tormentor', but today, for once, it was quiet.

He couldn't speak a single word though, as Russia was about to leave. The old man came in. "Ah, why go out now, Russia? You should at least eat, bathe, and get all of those cloths cleaned before you patrol. We have neighbors to signal us if anything is amiss in the snow, you shouldn't be so panicked in your little time of rest. Come, come." The old man's gestures caused Russia to submit, and place the gun aside.

"Both of you, just follow me."There was no use arguing, and Lithuania stood, following behind Ivan as the two of them were led to, well, yet another bathroom. It was a little strange, of course, as the door was closed behind them, being told to put their clothing outside when they had removed them.

Toris noticed how warm the room was, and the two tubs, so close to one another. The steam filled the room, but just enough to feel it on the lungs. He had stood there long enough, taking in the sights, that Russia had started to undress.

A flush went to Lithuania's cheeks as he started to remove his own clothing, quite eager to get into that warm water himself. Unfortunately, he couldn't help but stare a bit at Russia's revealed skin--and gasped at that chest that had been revealed to him after several layers of clothing had gone to the floor.

Scars. It wasn't just one or two, it was many. Too were flat and pink, some raised and white, and a few raised and pink. So many scars just etched onto his flesh, from long thing, parallel marks in lines on the back that faced him, to things cruelly carved, jagged and made to maim and cause pain. There was so many, that in some areas, it was just a mass of scars and scar tissue. It was as if real skin hadn't been there, ever. A few, though, from how they looked stretched from growing, had to have been from when Russia was a child. Actually, a good amount of them looked stretched.

Toris had never seen Russia without at least a sweater and pants on, or even a long gown, or whatever other form of sleep ware that he wore. This... he hadn't expected this. It almost made tears come to his eyes to see so many horrible scars all over the others body. The heart-strings it pulled, the ache it caused in his chest.

Ivan turned his head to look at him, a belt having just been pulled off. His violet eyes were slightly confused. "Is something wrong?"

Ah, realizing he was staring, he quickly looked down and started to hurry through undressing himself. Realizing that even if he had a few battle scars, and the many whip-wounds from the man before him, it was nothing compared to the agony that must've come with so many of those marks. When the other's long legs were revealed to him, he realized that... He was a mess of scars everything.

Everyone knew that Russia had a bloody, twisted past... but how bloody was it?

Though, there was an awkward flush when the larger started to remove the undergarments, Toris had to quickly turn away and embarrassed, he undressed the rest of his form. The clothing they had discarded was picked up, folded, and placed outside for the old gentleman to take. The door finally closed and locked, the pair went to a tub each, sinking in gratefully.

They were silent, each tending to their own buisness of washing, taking care, being thorough, and relishing in the sensations of nice, warm baths.

"R-russia?" It had taken awhile for Lithuania to get the nerve to ask, even if he usually could talk without censoring most of his language, this time was... different.

"Da?" The man looked at him, blinking large violet eyes, the childish curiosity glinted.

"What... are all those... scars from?" He could've easily guessed, and probably be right, but... He just had to know if it was true.

It was a bit of surprise that a bit of confusion came to the man-child's face for a few moments, like he didn't understand what Toris was saying. Yet, his featured did light up somewhat, and smiled quite brightly. "A combination of many things. Wars, torture sessions, the Mongols, revolutions, other things of the sort, da." And how he said this so casually scared the smaller nation even more.

"...T-those things?"

"Mmm, there's a few other factors, of course, but that's the bulk of it."

"A-ah." That was when Lithuania fell silent, the eldest of the Baltic nations just went back to washing and cleansing himself, trying to get the mind off of what horrible things, the tales of horror that hid behind each and every mark on the Russian.

Another look at the man told him something else that he had suspected, but, had never had confirmed. Despite that baby face the other hand (what, Russia was adorable, in some strange way, after all) there wasn't a trace of that on his body. Beneath his pale skin, there were muscles, powerful, strong ones. He'd seen the male do impressive feats before, but, it wasn't just his size, was it? There was bulk under there to probably lift a car or something (which he had seen his American friend do before).

His mind drifted, hoping he never angered Russia enough to use all that strength against him.

* * *

Ukraine and Belarus had gotten their clothing back, and had found the smell of freshly-cleaned laundry to be enjoyable. The two females dressed, an had gone down to where tey were before, before that warm fire in the main room. Latvia and Estonia were already there, dressed, and rather nervous to what had transpired as they had bathed.

Thankfully at least the four of them had joined up, but they didn' know where the last two of their strange nation-band was. It didn't really matter, since without those two, they could talk freely.

"What do you think we're running from?" Estonia was the first to start the conversation up between them, the IT-inclined nation had always been the defiance.

"It has to be something horrible, even little Ivan's scared!" No one was ever going to get used to Ukraine calling the largest nation 'little', even if it was because he was the little brother. It just seemed wrong. Yet, the woman's eyes filling with tears was enough to get Belarus to place a hand on her arm, to try and calm her emotional sibling.

"Y-y-yeah. It just h-has to be dangerous if...if he's scared... W-we're running from s-something bad." Latvia's shaking had started up again, especially considering he was... quite scared.

"We'll be fine. Brother's the one guiding us." Of course, Natalya would say that.

"I don't have your confidence. I think it's a revolution."

"I-I-Invasion?" Latvia's.

"N-no! Not another! T-the M-Mongols...O...Oh..." Ukraine had to lean back against the fireplace, almost fainting. She remembered those horrible things, and had done her best over the years to block out those horrific memories.

"Don't worry Ukraine, we're going to be fine."

"Y-...M-m-maybe?" A glare from Belarus. Latvia cowered.

Pity Ivan and Toris were bathing, instead of stopping this chaos that was probably going to ensue.

* * *

They had gotten through most of the awkwardness of bathing, at least, hopefully they did. Considering now the pair were standing in towels,Toris burning from embarrassment at having seen the Russian's vital regions. His own feeling of inadequacy growing, especially if they had compared... vital regions.

Never go against a Russian in terms of size, you'll always lose.

* * *

The woman came in to check on the almost-bickering nations, halting their 'friendly' discussion, at least for the moment. She smiled kindly at them, and had several questions. "Are any of you in the need of weapons?" They blinked, a little surprised.

"You all should be armed, considering what's happening. Having the--" She was cut off, hearing a bang. "Hold that thought!" She rushed away, going towards the commotion.

Eduard swore softly--they had been on the brink of finding out, and it had been ruined by banging!

Was some sick twisted form of fate preventing them from knowing why they were runing away? Shouldn't they know why they were going to risk their lives to get to Siberia?

What could be so horrible, that Russia was going to go for Winter's help?

Was it... another invasion?

Worse than the Mongols?

* * *

**Charan-Amaya:** This chapter actually might be redited since I wrote it all when I wasn't thinking very clearly, aka, I'm rather tired right now, but, I had to get something for you guys and this idea had been bothering for the last house.

Plus, there's a secret about this fanfic I'll reveal eventually, unless anyone can guess it.

Also, I just would appreciate **THREE** reviews before I continue, okay?

Oh.

I GOT A FLAME! 3

What? I quite like flames. This one even made me giggle. And it wasn't because of the flame this was delayed by several days. Life and homework got in the way, especially yesterday when I wrote that stupid satire. Anyhow, that doesn't matter.

ENJOY! =D


	5. Chapter 5

The old woman had run off from the crash, to go see what it was, and the nations at the fire were left with curses in their minds since everything had been... almost given to them. Sure, they... they were not going to get that answer, were they? Fate was quite against them in this matter. Why? Why was fate not wanting them to know exactly what they were running from, or, well, who?

* * *

Toris and Ivan stood in what the Lithuanian would call an awkward silence. That smile was started to slowly fade from Russia's face, and that, well, it scared the eldest Baltic. It was rare that the smile went away, and sometimes it would be replaced with tears. He'd only seen the captor cry three times since he'd known him. Bloody Sunday, the death of his Imperial Family, and when Germany had betrayed him were those rare times. Though, Toris knew that Russia hadn't known that he was watching the last two.

Watching him cry was worse than all of those beatings he had gotten over the years, worse than anything else was to see him in such dispair that he'd shed tears.

Right now, well, he looked like he was going to cry again, seeing that smile slowly falter, and finally fade.

"Russia....?" Lithuania's voice was soft, and it caused Ivan to snap out of his thoguths. The nation turned his attention, violet eyes sparkling in question.

Since after a little time of silence, he continued. "Why are we running to Siberia? Why are we fleeing like this?"

"It's safest."

"From what?"

Now Russia's smile had turned to a grin, a sick expression that meant nothing but pain. "What do you think, Lithuania?"

Unfortunately there was a knock on the door, and unknowing to him, the other's had been fighting with fate for knowledge too. They thankfully recieved their freshly cleaned clothing, dressing.

Lithuania was once again reminded he was quite inferior in the 'man-parts' department. Seriously, was the Russian half horse? That wasn't normal. Maybe it was just a tumor.

He **hoped** it was a tumor.

"Turn around." Lithuania paused in buttoning his shirt, eyes filled with sheer terror as he slowly looked up at the Russian, "Why?", yes, his voice had gone so high, it could've been Liechtenstein's.

The look he was given was not one for him to argue with, so there he turned. With prayers sent to God, he was relieved beyond any measure possible to find a comb going through his damp, brown locks of hair. Bottom to top... Yet, after the surprise of it had faded, there was a wonder on why the Russian was grooming him. He never had before... Belarus had gotten him to help with her hair on more than on occasion, of course, considering she was his sister... so, yes, it was more than a little odd, even by his standards. He had lived with Poland for crying out loud, this was just plain odd!

When the Russian was sated with the brushed hair, he tied it up, in what Lithuania realized was a ribbon, done as he usually put it. "There."

Without another word, the Russian was leaving. And with an open door, realizing that the other wasn't following, looked back with that strange smile of his. "We should go to the others, we're going to be leaving soon, da."

There was no questions, just following like a pup. The Lithuanian was fighting down the redness on his face, especially since he figured they were going to the others, who should be done with bathing and all that by now, right? He couldn't think of a reason they would be delayed.

* * *

They entered into the room with the others, the four other nations stilling at seeing the arrival of those nations. The group of them stopped their little chatter, that they had not caught much but wordless murmurs of. The group seemed rather nervous, the old man and woman coming in from the opposite way, carrying canteens. They handed each nation one, and then stood near the door.

"It was good to have you while we could, Russia." The woman said, her smile kind.

"But, you must be off before they come. Don't worry, we'll lead them off your trail the best we can." The old man filled in for the words of his wife.

They all got in the outer layers that had been hanging, dressing as warm as they could, with added water, they could go on further than before. Thankfully, at least. The Russian took care to tie them each to the scarf, to resume the formation from before. One of the said that it clear enough to not do this, and Russia replied 'You can't feel the blizzard coming?'. That was enough to shush further arguement.

It wasn't long until the old couple said their goodbyes, and they went into the snow as quickly as they could. Picking up a heavy pace once again, Russia taking the lead. His prediction became true, as the horrible gusts of wind and impossibly large snowflakes fell from the sky to cover their visible world in more white than they could want. It was a little ridiculous, but there was a bit of wonderment of how the Russian knew. The Baltics were tempted to ask, but, how could they when every single gasp of breath was to keep them moving?

It seemed like endless hours, however long it was. They were wandering pretty much blind now, nothing enough to give them a time, not even enough thought to their future. It was flight, that was the process. An endless cycle that they'd had for what, a day, two now?

This ardorous process never seemed to end, the ache, the chill, it prevaded their entire bodies.

On and on and on, on and on and on, it seemed to never end.

Would it end?

It didn't seem to, it just didn't. Was it going to?

It did. As the Russia flipped them around and ushered them inside an almost unseen door, casting them inside the doorway before closing the door, the end of the scarf he had around him with them, the nation, however, was not.

* * *

**Charan-Amaya:** Moving on from the old people's and I know what you're thinking, we're getting somewhere.

FOUR

Oh... And yeah, any ideas? GUESS WHAT'S NEXT.

Review kthx?


	6. Chapter 6

They had seen Russia leave them in seconds, and, of course, heard a heavy piece of wood 'thunk', it seemed that the man had locked them in before the crunch of snow told them he had left them there. The sounds of footsteps were lost to the howling wind, the nations were there in this brightly-lit place, a house, probably. Yet, they all felt horridly unsafe. Their best chance of survival had just run off, and worst of all? He had left his scarf. Ukraine had burst to tears, all sets of eyes glued to that doorway.

It took them awhile to stop their curiousness, and their fear of what might happen next. The five of them stood, turning away to look around, resisting temptation (for the sisters, at least) to go out after Russia and drag him back to this temporary safe haven. Yet, in the weather that was outside, it'd be pretty much impossible to find the man, especially when this was his territory, and his alone.

The scarf the man had abandoned was removed from all of them, folded by the eldest of them, and placed upon a nearby hook for when Russia returned to them, safe and sound.

Hopefully, he would.

The five started to investigate the house around them, finding that it was already stocked with supplies, and warm. Fires roaring in all three rooms told them that someone must live here. Which, when a sudden door from below opened, they realized that indeed, a person DID occupy this place!

Or maybe, was someone expecting them to come here, and was it just already prepared for them, knowing their plight? Which, ironically, they actually still didn't know why they were fleeing in the first place, by Fate and God's design, they were kept from the truth of the matter. Those questions of what they were running from of course caused confusions and tensions they couldn't exactly ignore. It was frightening, fleeing from an unknown thing. What could it do to them? What was it exactly?

The two girls were in the kitchen area, cooking a sort of stew they had found ingredients for, the group of them starved. Getting fed, and getting warm were the two priorities. Roaring fires were kept ablaze by a stack of wood near the entrance. The fire of the stove starting to warm and cook the odd concoction they had devised. Staying alive was their priority, after all. Their demises would cause devastation after all.

Everyone knew what happened, what chaos ensued, when a nation fell.

The hours were spent in silence, the group

of them there, barely letting words come to each other. Since if they started to talk, fears would be revealed, and besides, somethings spoken. Things that were terrible, it was those types of things that really liked to come true. The nations had all experienced it at least once or twice in their lives, and it was just wiser to let it be rather than to say things and start the world into motion. Wars had been started after simple words, after all.

Time ticked by slowly, it could've been mere minutes, but if it was so, it dragged on for hours and hours, some of them eve falling asleep in front of one of the fires in the house. Other nations, more resilient ones, suck as Lithuania and Ukraine, stayed awake, waiting for Russia to come back to them.

It was silent as they stayed awake. The two of them giving glances to one another once in awhile, unable to really communicate under the tense aura. Even if to one, Ivan was a terrible tormentor, the two of them did care for the giant man-child. Considering, in a way, Ivan being Ivan wasn't really his fault in the first place. What mad would be strong enough to not go a little off the edge after all those terrible things had happened to him so many long years ago?

Yet, when the two were so close, so needing for sleep, the door was once more opened to them. A dark figure, revealing the pitch-black night of the outside to them, stepped inside. Through the haze of their tired states, the two didn't register in sight at who it was first, they had taken a few moments to let their minds adjust to who was there. A slight gasp coming to their lips as they saw the large figure before them.

It was Russia, he had come back to them.

But he was soaked in blood.

* * *

**Charan-Amaya:**Okay, so I can understand current frustration with the fic, especially considering it's not moving as fast as even I want. Well, or that it isn't updating as well as it should. I rather apologize for that, I've been busy with several projects at school as of later and some family matters. I am going to try my hardest from now one to spew chapters out as fast as I can, alright?

Well, once the limit's reached. Yet, this time there's something I want. I want some suggestions. I did get the ending, and other things planned out, but I would like to see what people either expect or want to see to see if I can make this story better. I don't think I'm going to change my ending though, it is... Oh boy, no one will see this coming.

Mawahaha. And please, if you have any questions, or notes, or something of the sort, please tell me. I'd love toe hear them.


	7. Chapter 7

They... were scared. All of them were frightened and rushed over to the blood-soaked Russian, Ukraine and Lithuania taking over, as they quickly removed that coat of his as he fell over, easing him to the ground.

"G-get some water boiled, and something to be--"

"It's not my blood." Russia cut in, shuddering in their grasp, he was cold, and obviously exhausted. The haze over his eyes was evident. They stopped, relieved that the Russian wasn't injured.

"Where's the blood from?" Ukraine asked, doing her best in keeping calm.

"I found... the group chasing us, a small party... Bad... bad children, da." He nodded to his words, leaning against the two of them, that still held him in their arms. Almost completely limp, the Russian was close to sleep, it seemed.

They all knew what had happened, he found them, and killed them. Latvia and Eduard started to shudder in well-placed fear. It seemed that their captor was still as ruthless as ever. They'd heard about Bloody Sunday from Lithuania once, now, this must've been horrible too.

"W-we're safe, for now... but we need to move, soon." The Russian said, looking close to sleep.

Lithuania and Ukraine silently agreed as their eyes met, helping heft the Russian male to his feet, starting to lead him to another room. They'd clean his bloody cloths as he slept, and get ready to leave when the other woke up. Unfortunately, Russia was in no condition to lead them to their next destination now.

When they lowered him down in another room, he was already fast asleep. The two nations carefully removed what items were bloodstained as the man slept through these actions, already getting things ready to wash them, and dry quickly. Water boiled, soap in place. Ukraine took over the washings as Lithuania helped get the blood from the other's skin off. The captured eldest Baltic being careful to get the stained skin cleaned, the red liquid that had soaked through was only partially dried. It hadn't been long, had it?

"Ukraine?" He hestantly asked after a time, looking at the elder female nation.

"Y-yes, Lithuania?" She looked up from her work for a moment.

"How long do you think it will be until he wakes up?"

"A few hours, enough to dry these things fully and be off. Little brother... doesn't sleep well when there's a panic about. He's only asleep now, because he exhausted himself." She looked worried, her large blue eyes filling with tears.

"P-please don't cry..."

"I-I'm s-sorry, I'm j-just so worried a-about l-little Russia... He-he's always been so bloody..." She wiped her eyes, going back to her work. It took her everything she had not to cry more and more. This was so upsetting, her dearest little brother had been like this since the three of them were Kiev Rus. All of these horrible actions had caused such pain to them, hadn't it? It was always going to, wasn't it? They... they would always be such a strange family... But at least they had each other.

* * *

Belarus, Estonia, and Lativa were left behind as they toted the Russian off, Belarus looking particularly worried about her brother. Yet, she surprisingly made no room to follow, it seemed she knew she'd be in the way of her two elders.

The shaking pair were left, going over to sit by the fire now, casting worried glances to the closed door where the trio had disappeared. They could do nothing more about the situation, and keeping warm was at least one thing they could do to keep themselves calm. Belarus joined them sitting there quietly, her knees drawn to her chest as she stared at the fire. Ocassionally, like the other two, she would glance at the door. They were all worried about what was going to happen to them next.

"What do you think will happen?" Estonia asked, his voice soft.

"S-something b-b-bad, E-eduard." The youngest responded, scared.

"We'll be fine." Belarus's voice held soft conviction. "Brother will keep us safe."

Again, they couldn't argue. How could they with someone that was so sure of their future, when they were not? That sort of belief, that blind faith, it was heart-warming to see it in such doubtful times.

The only thing was: it'd be best if she was right about that.

* * *

It was quiet hours, the clothing drying and hung up, the two hovered over the curled-up Russia, his elder sister having found a blanket that he was currently curled up in. The darling look he had when he slept caused the two to forget for a little bit at the truth of the other's nature, that neither could truly deny even if with their minds they attempted to ignore. Right now, at least for right now, he looked like an innocnet child without cares, which, at least in Ukraine's mind, she regretted the most of her siblings losing over the years. Even if the two of them were grown now, she hated that the two of them had been raised with blood surrounding their feet.

Yet, when you're a nation, most of the time you're drenched in blood. European nations had been cursed with such bloody fates and histories, of countless wars, of horrible famines, of plauges that caused wide-spread death, and so many other things that soaked the ground with blood--where it seemed that not a single inch remained free from their children's life being poured out from their bodies. Remains, memories, and the land always seemed to cry a haunting tune when they past, calling out to them with the sorrowful tale of what had transpired with what could've been a hundred years, to a thousand and then some more. In some of their lands, it should always be red. Unfortunately, what the sister found the saddest of all, that her own sweet little brother was one so soaked in blood.

Gently she reached over, and brushed a few locks of that lovely platinum blonde hair away from her brother's eyes, smiling a bit at how sweet he seemed as he was peaceful in his sleep. Glad, glad that there were no nightmares from what he had just done. Even if he deserved to be haunted, they had suffered enough in their lives. In such a horrible time of panic, they shouldn't lose what little rest they got.

Ukraine soon found herself settling down beside her brother, curled and letting sleep take her.

She wasn't aware that Lithuania had curled up on the Russian's other side, deep within dreams.

* * *

The three that were outside that peaceful room, had also curled before the fire, letting their bodies rest for at least the moment, for when Ivan woke from his slumber, they'd be out again stumbling almost blindly through the endless white and cold. Their goal?

Winter of course. If Russia was running straight for Siberia, everyone knows he was going to ask General Winter's help once again, to help him save them all from whatever was chasing them across the fields of pure white.

Yet, that white was soon to bleed red.

Red with Russian blood.

* * *

**Charan-Amaya:** Hrm, well, people... I... Well. Hrm. I do have what I want to do, at the very end, but you know that getting there is not so good, yeah?

I do think you people should, like, oh, I don't know, review and give some suggestions? Well, actually. How about you recommend some songs? Songs do help me write a lot, and if you have anything unknown, forgien, or just plain awesome that I probably don't know about, that'd be great!

Music makes me happy. I haven't found anything awe-inspiring for writing as of later... I did have a nice couple things to... Well, yeah, I would like some commentary, and thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Lithuania was the first to wake from the sleep of the trio in the separated room. The three eldest of the little running clan huddled together, each ensnared in the Russian's grasp since the man, and the other two, had fallen asleep hours prior. There was a smile to the Lithuania's face as he rose a little, the sweetness, the tenderness that happened to Russia's face when he slept.

He looked like a child when he was awake, he had such a face that was a 'baby face' as he heard someone call it once, but that was nothing compared to when the Russian closed his eyes. Ivan looked like a sweet child, so innocent and darling, it warmed his heart as much as could be towards his tormentor. The love between the siblings, that closeness which he wished he had with his own. There was a little jealousy. Russia had always been quite close to his two sisters since he'd known the male, this time was no exception.

The fear of the past few days had faded away for the Lithuanian, now was a time of a sort of peace. That arm around him kept him in place, Russia's grip, strong and secure.

Unfortunately they had to get moving soon, didn't they? It wasn't something that the eldest Baltic wanted to do, to wake them from their slumber, but he had to. It was a matter of life and death, in all reality, if he didn't get them up and moving. Obviously his captor was exhausted to be asleep so long. Whatever happened yesterday had taken a large toll on the man.

As much as the arm would allow him to sit up, he did. Since, since it was too cruel to wake them up just that moment of tranquility, he decided that five or ten minutes would be alright. They'd probably gotten far ahead enough to allow that, they were nations. Nations traveled much further much easier than a human did. At least, he thought it was children that were following them. It was a little silly he was using the name for citizens, that title, that Russia was using in his own mind. They were theirs, yes, but not their spawn. Perhaps that was another one of Russia's 'backwards ways?

Somewhat up, he learned forward, carefully pressing a kiss to a clear patch of forehead that wasn't covered by blond hair. Pulling away, he settled back from how he had woken, watching carefully to make sure that Russia didn't wake from that. He'd get bad ideas from such affections, everyone knew that any sort of gesture towards the man would be taken out of context. No one was sure how, but that's how it always happened, of course.

He watched the sleeping two for awhile, Ukraine curled up to Russia's side, her hold on him tender, motherly even. He knew how much Ukraine cared for her siblings, how she was the best figure they had as a mother, and at times, they still saw her as such. She was lovely.

Though, Li'et hoped that his siblings were alright with Belarus. She was darling to him, such a lovely and nice young woman. He couldn't help his own infatuation with the youngest of the trio of siblings that were once Kiev Rus. It was a little natural that he was so attracted to her, wasn't it? Yet, his siblings didn't like her as much as he thought they should, but that was their choice, wasn't it?

The brunette nation almost fell into a doze as he watched this peace. Yet, he snapped himself out of it, almost heartbroken as he shook Russia, whispering. "W-we need to get up... D-don't we need to start moving?" He asked softly as violet eyes opened, and focused.

Ukraine's eyes opened next, detaching herself from her little Russia, and starting to get up, stretching and yawning. Russia rising to his feet too, stretching himself as he went over to his dried clothing, already quickly tugging it to his body.

A few words came from Russia's lips, but he was mumbling the other two didn't realize what he said.

"What was that, Russia?"

"Nothing." Was all he said, ushering them all out of the room.

Ukraine and Lithuania automatically rushed forward to the curled-together bundle of the other three nations, shaking them gently awake as Russia went over, gathering what they needed, and glancing outside. They noticed him hesitate as the three groaned and stretched awake, the sleep being too short.

"What is it, little Russia?" Ukraine asked, helping Belarus up and waking her.

"The Baltics will not make this storm on their own." He was speaking softly, looking at the three that snapped wide awake, trembling so hard. Russia's expression was grave. "We are crossing the Urals today, crawling over part of a side, da. Near the last leg of our journey...." He murmured, frowning deeply. "They're not trained for mountains..."

He was thinking, they could tell by that brow-knit expression that was almost carved to his face. It only left...

It only left when there was a solution, good or bad.

The man bolted off into more parts of this place, returning eventually with blankets in hand, tossing one to each Baltic. "Wrap them." And all three did, Belarus taking Latvia, Ukraine had Estonia, and Russia tucked Lithuania like a child.

It was so similar to the wrapping of a babe it was almost scary, and Russia smiled at the work. Ukraine was the first to heft a Baltic up with ease, Russia tossing Lithuania in an arm, before tying his siblings and himself together with that precious scarf. Belarus cradled Latvia delicately, who, of course, shook.

The Baltic trio felt ridiculous, childish, and humiliated. Who wouldn't?

With them tied once more in a line, and the three safely tucked against. Russia had a hand on the handle, turning back. "Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia... the three of you need to shiver, or you will freeze to death, da." They nodded, already shivering.

They were already shivering, they didn't need to be told to what was natural to the trembling trio of nations. Ivan had made them that way after all, hadn't he?

And off they went once more into the snow, their pace even faster than before, the white-covered lumps in the not-too-far distance. Soon, soon they'd be to the heart of Siberia, soon they would be in Winter's grasp, wouldn't they?

Hopefully Winter would help them, and not kill them for their trespassing. Who knew with General Winter.

Who knew with Ded Morozko?

* * *

**Charan-Amaya**: Okay, so, like I've been quite busy in the twelve days since my updating. Thank you darling for all the music, even if I had the Russian and German things. I will say, I like Alt. Rock and foreign stuff best, honestly. Old rock is okay, I'm a rock/metal junkie, I swear. That's most of my crap.

Anyhoo. This chapter was written late late, or really, EARLY EARLY at FIVE AM in the morning like the dumbface I am. Anyways, I had a really bad week so I'm so sorry about the delay. Between detentions, my monitor breaking, computer errors, people, parents, and sibling... Oh life's been horrible. I, for like, the first time in forever, soooo broke out.

This story is sorta going where I want it to. I know what I'm aiming for, but, that's not for all of you to know. I know where I want to go (the ending has been finalized in my head, you'll never guess it. Try. HAHAHA). Well, that, and if you wanna place some suggestions, that's great. I may still weave things in, and yes, just for YOU (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE) there was a bit of RussLiet. Not that much, but still.

You can see it. It's honestly not my favorite pairing. I'm a fan of AmericaxRussia because America would refuse to bottom. At least the one in my head.

This story MIGHT be delayed again if I start writing another fanfiction, which I plan to start on soon, I really hope I can muster my thoughts for it.

I have like four in my head I wanna write so badly it's not even funnies.

I need to finish this, now that it's the first fanfic I've ever written I've had the ending in my head instead of winging it all. -SHOT-.

Okay, for the sake of giving me time to think, I wanna see... Well, times four from the number of chapters and when I see that many reviews I'll update. I really don't know what chapter this is.

ENJOY READING! REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

"I-I don't think that's going to be a problem." The Lithuanian spoke, not sure if the Russian heard him at all.

It was possibly the most humiliating thing, being carried around like sacked dolls, and shivering to be warm against the bodies that held them. Yet, it was both ordered, and it was what was thought best to keep them alive--they truly had no reason to argue with the Russian or his sisters. All they did was shudder, cuddle, and look out at the world of whipping white while they walked.

They could tell the temperature had dropped even more than before. The trio of Baltics were not used to this harsh, horrible winter weather, having never been exposed to this part of the nation in their years of living with the Russian--the siblings unlike themselves, were.

It seemed to be hours as they crossed a space of white, almost like they weren't moving at all. The tracks behind covered so quickly, and the snow ahead piling up more and more. Even with how quick the group is moving, the snow is faster than they'll ever be. Breath is not wasted on speech with this, it's just them trying to get to safety as quick as they can.

The Baltics aren't sure how far or fast they've traveled, but they can tell it's starting to wear on the three runners.

Suddenly, when the Russian barked a sort of odd, Slavic word to them all, they realized they must be close. A spark of hope fluttered, and and brown was in the distance. Close, they were close. The goal was in sight, it was so great. Their pace, in the need, desire to be safe from the cold and the unknown, picked up more rapidly from the exhausted trio. It taking them much shorter than would be thought.

They had reached their current destination soon enough. The Russian first as he slammed the door open and ushered the six of them indoors, and then the door was shut and locked, the three sat down, before the other three collapsed on the ground, exhausted. It was after the tremblers struggled from what was wrapping them that they went to the three, trying to care for them. The girls were already passed out, but Russia was already getting to his feet.

"R-russia, you shouldn't get up!" The Lithuania's voice was high, panicked. Yet, the stubborn blonde just shrugged him off, getting up with a smile. "We have to secure the place, da. And--we need to get Ukraine and Belarus into beds..." He was already gently lifting his elder sister.

The three nodded, and Lithuania followed Russia closely, after having gingerly taken Belarus into his arms (he couldn't help but delight in holding the beautiful maiden, ah, she was so lovely... Even if he was very very worried over her well being). "...So pretty..." He murmured softly to the girl as he carried her off, setting her in a directed bed. Ukraine placed in the one beside it. They covered the two up without disturbing them further, it being best.

"...You should..."

He wasn't able to finish. "Ahh, you can go... and search the house for things, da." The Lithuanian, hearing a strange tone in his superior's voice, took off.

The three Baltics once more met up with one another, the trio of them looking at each other and talking in quiet, hushed voices as they searched around--finding plenty of supplies, and starting fires within the house. Soon, they were able to shed more layers from themselves and attempt to make a decent meal. It was as if this house had been abandoned just a few days ago. How queer, wasn't it? It was too utterly convenient, even! Though, they didn't question it as they cared for the living space now, making sure it was as warm as could be.

"...Why hasn't Russia told us what's happening?" Estonia looked a bit frustrated, tending to the flames in the one room.

Latvia shook a little. "I-I-I don't know! W-w-what if i-it's re-really scary?!"

"Scarier than him?"

The youngest nodded. Lithuania rushed in and put a hand on both of their shoulders, to calm them somewhat. "I-it's alright... We're going to be just fine. There's a good reason we're all the way out here--it's safer!"

It was then the Russian came in, holding wet articles of clothing--obviously both his sister's and his own. The three Baltics looked at him for awhile. "Oh, good. You've gotten the place all taken care of!" He smiled at them in that overly-cheerful way, before walking past them to go to another room...

"Wait!" Lithuania was following the giant.

Who then paused, and turned to look at his subordinate. "What is it, Lithuania?" He looked very curious indeed.

"What's going on, Russia?! Why are we running? What's chasing us that's so frightening you're scared?! I-I don't understand it! We're so frightened and we have no reason or explanation to what it is!"

The violet eyes blinked for a moment, gazing at the demanding underling, his head tilted. No know could tell what was going on in that head of his. Well, the lack of a smile was probably not a good thing... "...Lithuania... Ahh, well. I'm not going to tell you--it's safer for you to not know and to just follow like a good servant does, da!" He turned away from them, and left the room.

The Lithuanian shook in anger. "B-bastard!" His voice was hushed, and he turned away in his frustration as he went back to his brothers, shaking in his anger at how the man acted! Ah--the man-child was so frustrating! Almost as bad as POLAND!

"...U-um..." One of the brothers was trying to cut in, but they shut up quickly enough.

"I want to be scared for a reason!" Lithuania almost cried out. "T-this is horrible... What could it be...?"

There was a knock on the door...

* * *

**Charan-Amaya**: Well, I haven't updated this in over a month--partially due to being sick, ow pain, wisdoms out, ow pain, and sick again... Along with school... And I didn't get the magical number I wanted. But--since I figured you all deserved an update--here is one. This story is actually starting to reach its' climax and the ending that I want, so, yeah, there won't be many chapters left unless I give two huge plot twists and drag it out just to entertain myself and torment you.

I'm not updating until there's thirty-six reviews. Kay? Oh--and whomever is the FORTIETH REVIEWER GETS A FREE ONE SHOT OF WHATEVER THEY REQUEST! Yes, whatever pairing... Hetalia-wise, at least. You can ask if I know about other series, but I probably don't... so stick with Hetalia, yeah man. 3 Okay, so I'm sort of tired now and plotting out what comes next! Yay!

Can you guys wait to see who knocked on the door? I know you can't. So review, peeps.

Kolkolkol.

3 -CA

EDIT: Come to find out, some did place another review literally right before I put this up, what awesome timing I have, right? So, like, yeah, thirty-six an update, fortieth gets a one-shot of their choice that's Hetalia-centric man. 3 Read.


	10. Chapter 10

The trio looked at each other, and gulped. No, no, Lithuania did not just invoke the wrath of fate. Fine--he probably did.

"...Y-you go answer it, Lithuania." Latvia's soft little voice piqued.

"N-no! H-how about you answer, Estonia?" Lithuania was attempting to push the task to his other sibling, who shook his head.

"L-Latvia's right! You should answer it, Lithuania!" The Estonia backed away from the door, shoving the task towards the eldest of the trio in the attempts of avoiding being the one to first come in contact with whomever or whatever was knocking.

"B-b..." The Lithuanian also backed away, frightened and trembling (not that he wasn't on a usual basis).

"Do it!" The other two siblings said in a harsh tone, the third gulping as he slowly stalked towards the door. Oh, dear, he shouldn't have lost his temper like that and then invoked fate upon him to do her wrath against his questioning and rebellious self! This was just the worst!

The handle was soon grasped in his trembling hand, turning it and pulling, gulping as he swung it wide to reve--...

Oh, he should've never tempted fate. Tear sprung to the brunette's eyes as the cold whipped to his face, and two voices behind him let out shrill yells. They knew who the creature was from sight, they knew who it was...

This was someone as frightening as Ivan himself, a person that struck terror and fear into their hearts as much as... well, anything could to a nation--short of a nuclear holocaust, this was the worst thing to be before them at this time. The one and only General Winter was in the doorway, bent down to poke his head through. The giant season started to snake into the doorway, his body unnatural as he fit partially through. He infected the area around with his cold, his own face to be close with the Lithuanian's.

Trembling in fear, he backed away to only face that old, weathered, pale gray face look at him with curious and knowing old eyes. It was as if he was staring into the coldest depths of the world--but truly, he was, wasn't he? The old man with his dark hair, the the helmet of spike, like the Germans had once had so many years ago, in the first 'World War' that no one ever thought would have something worse to follow. He was frightening, a strange colored old creature, looking at Toris with all-knowing eyes.

He completely ignored the two shaking brothers behind the eldest. "Where is Ivan?" He asked, the voice as chilly as he. It slithered and caused more shivers to the three.

"...H-h-h..." His voice died.

Eyes flittered to the two that had tried to make themselves disappear, one pointing, the Estonian, to where Ivan was. "Get him here." It was an order, and the Latvian rushed off.

From the silence but the shaking, they could hear the murmurs--the scared squeak of Raivis, and the panicked tone of Ivan. It wasn't long until large footfalls were heard--and the Russian had slammed open a door, coming into this main room. He glared hard at the waiting season. "...Winter..."

"Talk to me outside..." It was also an order, the creature slinking out of the doorway as he came, disappearing from the entry, taking his steps away from this place. Russia looked at the three as he stood at the doorway.

They saw fear in his eyes.

Lithuania had only seen that twice before, and gulped. Voices died in throats, the Russian left and closed the door with only a few words to them.

"Don't open the door, don't look out the windows." He didn't have to say anything else--why would he bother?

Usually, when Ivan went out with Winter... there was usually sound of a fight that followed, the two of them were infamous for going after each other's throats. It was a yearly struggle, a battle they replayed over and over and over.

If Russia won, the winter was mild, a happy time for Ivan. If Winter won, the winter was harsh, and Ivan was unhappy--sometimes sick. If neither won, which had never happened, the universe would probably collapse on itself and everything would then cease to exist so it truly didn't matter in the first place.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Estonia asked his brothers softly, the three of them had settled around the fire, not trembling due to the lack of Russia, and other scary people--and warmth that chased away the cold. "General Winter, or Russia?"

Latvia shuddered. "...I don't know... Either way, it's going to be bad for us! It's always bad for us!"

Lithuania sighed, unable to calm to two. "...It's...just..." He sighed. "W-we have to trust everything will--"

"I hope Russia wins." Estonia said. "The winter will be more mild that way, and maybe we'll be able to visit our own homes like last time Russia won. Wasn't that a nice time? I'd like to see Finland and Sweden again..." A sigh.

"M-me too..." Latvia agreed, curling more to himself.

"...I'd like to see Poland... even if he is a jerk..." Toris muttered into his knees.

All they could truly do was wait for what happened.

--  
There was no commotion outside, nothing at all. Not a shot fired, not a cry of pain. It was as if for once the two powerful men were speaking instead of using brute force against one another--wasn't that the worst? Thankfully the wait was over as the Russian came back inside, smiling as he closed the door.

The Baltic states looked expectantly at Russia, wanting news. It showed in their eyes.

"...Tomorrow... They'll be here."

"Who?" It was Eduard that poked his voice out.

"The enemy of course! And, well, tomorrow... Tomorrow I have to face them off, da..." The Russian had this sad sort of smile on his features, looking at the trio he had captured so long ago.

"Tomorrow we'll have a winner."

* * *

**Charan-Amaya**: Dearie me, that came a lot faster than I expected. Well--as promised. The lot of you reviewed and I produced a little chapter that brings me closer and closer to the conclusion I've had planned since not long after the start of this little project. I hope the lot of you really enjoy this chapter, it is probably the fastest one I've pushed out of me and onto the screen. It was difficult, but I did it. I want some praises.

Ten points to the person that guesses the ending. If you actually do--I'll be the most amazed creature in the world and kindly ask you to stay out of my mind because that's private and I really don't want you in there.

The steamy scenes are for ME ONLY. Kay? Okay. Well, I feel better.

You know the drill, four reviews a chapter and I'll go on as soon as possible! Well--tonight was just a great muse, well, this morning. I have school in a few hours. Oh bad for me, good for you? I can write more when I get some more sleep into me which is hopefully sooner rather than later.

Forty and I continue, forty and whomever makes the fortieth gets a free one-shot Hetalia with a pairing/plot of their choice, etc. It's going to be rather fun to do this!

Well, read and review!


	11. Chapter 11

Lithuania didn't know why he had defied orders, but then again, he had defied orders enough for it at least to not be that big of a surprise to himself. He had been told to stay behind, but in the forests of Siberia, he was no following the Russian. Several meters behind him, hiding and quiet behind trees, the snow making barely a sound. After all of his escape attempts, he had learned several things about sneaking in the snow. He wouldn't admit it aloud, but, he was rather proud at how much better he was than when he had first 'come under the Russian's care'.

There was surprise that the large nation was with only a single weapon, carefully picking his way along. That smile? He noticed that it was gone.

Russia wasn't smiling, he wasn't frowning. It was scariest to see him with no expression at all.

It just didn't fit.

How could it?

He stopped when Russia stopped, gulping audibly at the little force of people that stood there, waiting. Rifles aimed at the nation, ready to kill. Ready to destroy their own country. It wasn't pleasant, even if it was Russia, to see his own citizens betray him. To see these 'children' betraying... This act would make any nation shiver to the core.

The group parted without a word, and the sight of the figure that came out shocked Lithuania more than this entire little goose chase would ever scar him.

It was Russia... on both sides.

There no no mistaking the features. The blonde hair, the violet eyes, that large nose... the height, weight, clothing, and even the smile was the one he had seen for so many years now. This was the Russia he had always know, the man that had... tormented him, right? Why... why were there two?

"You're going to die today, Soviet Union." Russia II spoke (Lithuania naming this new one the second, considering he didn't... know... really what to do).

"Nyet, you will..." Russia I spoke, chuckling softly. The smile was back, he could see, as he had circled enough to see both of them... They were exactly the same. Exact.

The two of them cast down their guns, seeming to have picked a better method of settling this... very confusing situation.

Swords, and he recognized the blades. Very well. It was a pair that the Russian had had made for killing purposes back in the day, at least, that's what he had been told. Two, one to block their sword, and the other to chop off their heads. The Mongol influence of those blades were apparent, since that's what the Russian had used to kill several of them. That's what he had been told when he asked several years ago, that when the Tartars were expelled because of Ivan IV, that Russia had been by his side with those blades, killing several of them out of revenge. Revenge for the pain they had caused, that had both been inflicted on the mentally-unstable man, and his precious children.

After being told the horror stories, he had been brought to tears, and started to realize he couldn't hate Russia. Not after hearing what happened to him, he really couldn't.

Either he was stupid or his heart was, but he didn't regret it.

But he only had room enough to forgive one.

Clanging blades had brought him to reality, the little army and himself watching the two fight, watching the blades meet, part, swing, and bounce off once in awhile. It seemed too matched.

Didn't one have to give?

The cold rush the Lithuanian received alerted him to the presence of a new arrival, Winter... And, when he looked behind, he saw the giant hovering over him. The old man's weathered face, and cold eyes looking down. General Winter then smiled a little, the lines and wrinkles more prominent to that almost grayish skin.

"Just watch, little Baltic... It'll be over soon."

Lithuania turned just in time to see one Russia stab the other through, tearing the blade down through flesh and bone, the blood staining the snow like roses.

Yet, it wasn't the end of one of them that had caused the screams to come... It was that the winner bent down, and bitten the other's neck.

Then he ripped flesh away from his teeth, and ate it. He went back for another bite.

The winner was eating.

Blood continued to poor from the loser's form, the winner ravenous to the flesh. The sounds of the tearing, the blood that streamed, the flesh, muscle, all consumed. Gurgle noises came from the to-be corpse, the throat torn, the vocal chords and box eaten already. Even the blood was drank down by greedy, starving lips of the victor. Clothing torn and tossed aside just to get to the fresh meal.

The men had scattered, and Toris had stumbled back into Winter's frozen form, shivering, crying, horrified, and disbelieving this was actually real. That there were two Russia's, that one was eating the other...that... that...

Winter was laughing.

"It seems the Soviet Union's gone then..." He looked down at the stressed, horrified nation. Then gently lifted him. "I should return you. You're not to be frozen for a week."

The eldest Baltic was too shocked, and too horrified to even register this. All he knew is that the door to that little safe house was opened, and he found himself inside, wet and standing there.

He only moved when someone came inside. He turned around to see a blood-stained Russia. His mouth opened wide, he screamed.

The world was black.

* * *

Russia blinked down at the fainted nation, and the other's rushed to see what was going on, a few of them gasping at the bloodied cloths of their captor.

* * *

**Charan-Amaya**: Sorry, between graduating and the start of summer with all the drama/computer issues/sickness I've been way behind schedual in writing. I sincerely apologize but I think the shock of this chapter more than makes up for my long, long delay. It's been a very rough road lately and hopefully it'll look up soon!

BUT I FINISHED IT SO ALL OF YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY WITH ME AND LEAVE SEVERAL NICE REVIEWS. My goal for this is to have 50 reviews in all, because I like even numbers.

And so I can write a one-shot for whomever reviews number 50 anyways. Kinda a new thing I'll be doing so I can write a variety of things that I both like, and struggle with. Go me!

So, what did you think? Did any of you expect it? I wanted to put more gore but a lot of people have weak stomaches reading stuff like that, so I'm very sensitive and nice about these things. 3


End file.
